


Callum

by MidnightHalo27



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: I Find Call Such an Interesting Character, poem-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightHalo27/pseuds/MidnightHalo27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My approach on Call, in the form of a poem-fic. </p><p>I like writing poems, though I haven't written them in a while, and I was hit with sudden inspiration. </p><p>I really like how it turned out; I hope those of you who normally don't read poems give it a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Callum

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I guess most of what I wanted to say I already said at the summary or tagged (XD), but there's still some things left:
> 
> There are spoilers for those of you who haven't finished The Iron Trial.
> 
> I'll also publish this fic on fanfiction.net (username: GakuenAlicefan27)
> 
> Disclaimer: The Magisterium book series belongs to the amazing authors Cassandra Clare and Holly Black.
> 
> Reviews, kudos etc are lovely. Constructive criticism is very welcome, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows.
> 
> Enjoy!

Call never had friends

The wicked child with the hermit father

A limp, and stormy gray eyes

A sibling would have been nice

A scowl, and jet black hair

Devil may care

 

A trial

The Trial

Ink, rope, fire

In water

Miss Stiff and Captain America

Call’s the odd one out

Again

Doesn’t matter

It's not for long

Right?

Wrong

 

Father said “Callum…”

But is that really his name?

“Never trust a Magician”

Father, you are a Magician

“They killed your mother”

Was she really his mother?

“They will kill you too”

\- One is already dead

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!
> 
> For those who missed it at the notes in the beginning: I'll also publish this fic on fanfiction.net (username: GakuenAlicefan27)
> 
> I love discussing anything Magisterium-related! Here's my tumblr: agarotado27dejunho


End file.
